


Next chapter

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Stydia one-shots [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of the rest of the pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia discuss the next step for their relationship at his father and Melissa’s wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> For stydia-fanfiction’s prompt: “Lydia is Stiles' date to his Dad's and Melissa's wedding, where he is also the best man.”

Lydia Martin is the luckiest woman alive probably, being blessed with the sight of Stiles Stilinski in a suit as he walks down the aisle to stand behind his father, a grin sent her way when he notices Lydia peering behind a column before she makes her entrance as one of the bridesmaids.

It makes his heart flutter and hers too, they agree later, when she does so, a small bouquet of flowers in her hands as she graciously makes her way to him – well, _not him_ per se, but he hopes soon enough -, looking as beautiful as ever.

His dad would chastise him for being distracted when it’s time to give him the ring if he hadn’t been rooting for Stiles and Lydia all along. Seeing them together is something magical, and when he finds Stiles looking at Lydia like she’s everything, the Sheriff is reminded that he’s had that before and has it now again, fortunately enough, so it isn’t exactly a shocker that Stiles’ eyes are focused on his girlfriend.

“The wedding was beautiful,” Lydia murmurs with a tired smile on her lips, leaning on Stiles when the newlyweds finally have a minute for the two of them, already at the reception.

“Thank you. We were needing more festivities in our lives, I think, now that everything is better,” Melissa comments, thinking back briefly to all they’ve lost throughout the years and all they’ve gained, all they have now.

“I’m sure there are more weddings on the way,” the Sheriff adds on the same note, not so subtly hinting at his son and, hopefully, future daughter-in-law.

“Yeah, maybe,” Stiles murmurs, glancing at Lydia.

She can’t help but to blush. “Who knows? We’ll see who catches the bouquet,” Lydia ventures with a chuckle to dissipate the nerves that settled in her stomach all of a sudden.

“I’ll make sure to aim it right” is all Melissa says before changing the subject, before Melissa ditches her shoes and grabs her husband for another round of talking to all the guests, before Stiles and Lydia ditch their friends for a quickie in his old bedroom, before the inevitable talk happens.

They’ve been together for a few years and are just now finishing college, so of course plans have to be made and things have to be talked about, concerning what comes next. Career prospects already look fairly promising and in the same city for both of them, no less, but logistics haven’t really been discussed yet.

 _Yet_.

And yet…

“We’re in for the long run, right?” Lydia asks, nuzzling against him on his bed after two rounds of steamy, slow sex in a row, his door locked and music playing so the werewolves don’t question what they’re doing upstairs – because it’s not obvious or anything… -, her beautiful cream dress carelessly discarded on the floor along with his suit.

She still wonders if it’s all a dream sometimes.

Supernatural shenanigans don’t happen as often as they used to in high school anymore, but when they do it’s all or nothing, and the pack’s dynamic and all of their relationships are so different from what they were then that now there’s a lot more to lose.

 _Everything_ , honestly.

Not that it wasn’t like that before, but now it means so much more, and it’s understandable that they all need a little reassurance sometimes.

Stiles nods and kisses the top of her head. “We are.”

“And when does it start?”

“When does what start?” he asks confused.

“Our next chapter,” she murmurs, entwining their fingers together.

Stiles’ heart starts beating faster and she notices, obviously, lying on his chest as she is, smiling softly at the reaction. “That uh- That would depend on which chapter we’re talking about.”

“We’re graduating college soon, and starting our jobs in what, two months? What do you think I’m talking about?” she asks amused, wondering if she made the right choice in bringing up the subject now.

He takes a deep breath. “So hmm… What are you thinking?”

“About moving in with you,” she replies bluntly, and god does it feel good to just put it out there.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” he confesses, although it’s not really that much of a surprise. They’ve been sharing an apartment on campus for the last year, but this… This is definite. “Well, _we are_ most likely gonna get jobs in the same town-”

“And it would obviously be a waste of money to rent two apartments when we spend most of our time together anyway…”

“Obviously.”

“And we’re dating…”

Stiles places a quick peck on her lips, happy. “That we are.”

“So… It would make sense to move in together. Right?”

She squeezes his hand for reassurance, and Stiles doesn’t hesitate in squeezing right back. “Yeah, I think so.”

“It wouldn’t be rushed or bad timing or-”

Stiles kisses her more passionately this time, taking his time to wash away her insecurities. “No, it wouldn’t,” he murmurs when he breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

“Do you want to?”

He looks at her with an almost incredulous look on his face. “To spend the rest of my life with you?” Lydia nods. “Are you seriously asking me that?”

“It feels nice to hear every once in a while.”

“The wedding feels are getting to you, uh?” he teases, holding her closer.

Lydia blushes because yes, maybe a little, but she decides on saying nothing about that for now.

(Okay, maybe they’re getting to her a lot, since she’s been daydreaming of her and Stiles’ possible – eventual – wedding all day.)

“Yes, Lydia Martin. I’d very much like to live with you. We can now officially start arguing about whose turn it is to do the dishes.”

Lydia kisses his cheek and chuckles, sitting up beside him. “We already do that,” she reminds playfully, tucking her hair behind her ears.

(Her gorgeous updo is now completely undone thanks to Stiles, and Kira is gonna kill her when they head back downstairs. The kitsune was the one who lost an hour fixing the banshee’s hair and it was all for nothing.

Lydia is sure she won’t mind much once Lydia tells her the news.)

Stiles props himself up on his elbows. Lydia bites on her lower lip at the sight. “It’ll be different now.”

“And yet still the same,” she murmurs and he smiles, and isn’t that all they can ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged and much appreciated :)


End file.
